


Interrogation Room

by KittieValentine



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Ocelot torments your lust in his favourite space - the interrogation room.





	1. Chapter 1

You are on your knees. They hurt from your ordeal but you find yourself restrained. You are naked and covered in perspiration. Nothing separates you from the hard, steel floor. Several red stripes decorate your back and ass, slick moisture is collecting on your warm crotch. Your hands are behind you, bound at the wrists with a red, silk scarf. Your arms strain as you yearn for your freedom and dignity.

The room is large and mostly empty. At the four corners of the ceiling, surveillance cameras are watching. Near you is a tall, little table with items on it that you dare not think about. You note that there is one window to your left. Nothing covers the window, and sunlight streams into the room.

Some time ago you wondered what might happen if someone were to look through the window and see you, but that has not happened. And with your thoughts fogged by lust and sadism, now you can think only of the sexual release you have been taught to crave.

Behind you a door opens. You hear spurred footsteps as the man approaches. His boots make loud sounds on the floor. You start to turn your head to him. You gasp as the riding crop he carries makes another red stripe on your back.

“Eyes front!” he commands.

Your gaze shoots forward. You can barely form words.

“Please,” you say with a gasp. “Please let me—”

“Silence. I had come to tell you that your punishment is almost over. But you just spoke four words. That means your punishment is now extended by twenty minutes.”

“But—”

“Twenty-five.”

“Oh God…”

“Thirty-five. So now, you have more time left than I had originally given you. You need an additional incentive. So I will start again. Tsk-tsk. You really should learn to listen.” He smirks and leans down kissing your quivering lips hard, his tongue forcing its way inside your hot mouth. He pulls away and towers above your cowering form.

You whimper as you bite your lip to stop yourself from speaking. Yet he finds purchase on your wet sex with a soft gloved hand, turning your will to mush.

“Oh my God!” You look up at him, feeling a confusion of fear and lust and adoration and need.

“Fifty extra minutes.” His smirk turns into a mischievous smile. “Will you try for a full hour?”

You bite your lip and shake your head.

“Good choice. So you can learn. There may be hope for you yet.” He pats your head gently. “I will be back in ten minutes to check on you,” he says as he walks out.

~

He returns, strutting slowly around you with his spurred boots, the jingling intimidating in your ears.

You look beautiful,” he says admiringly. “Thank you, Sir,” you say softly.  
“Whose property are you?” “...Yours, Sir.” you reply reluctantly. He slaps your calf. “Full sentences.” “This property is yours, Sir.”  
“Good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

You feel as he runs a gloved hand from one shoulder to the next, your arms sore from being bound. He kneels in front of you, still taller than you are even on his knees.  
You make the mistake of looking him in the eyes and notice the sternness in his expression as his hands wrap around your waist. The sudden gentleness feels alien to you but you quickly snap out of your daze as a hand smacks across your cheek.  
"Did I say you could relax?" he demands.  
"N-No Sir... I'm sorry Sir..." you manage to splutter as a prickly heat grows on your cheek.   
"Good girl. Now, I don't want to hear a single sound from your mouth do you understand me?"   
"Y-Yes Sir..." He smacks your face again.  
"I said. Not a single sound. Do. You. Understand?" His voice isn't raised but you tremble under his command as he moves to behind you.  
He removes his scarf at last, a cold burst of relief as the blood flows freely in your arms.   
Your body tenses as his hands wrap under your arms and find purchase on your swollen breasts. You feel unsteady but he for some reason lets you balance your weight against his hips as he aggressively grasps at your breasts. You squirm a little under the pressure, biting your bottom lip to stifle any sound that might slip through. 

Your body tenses again as one hand travels between your legs and rubs firmly on your clit. You breath deeply through your nose, your legs trembling.  
"Shhhhh, not a sound," he whispers in an almost seductive fashion.   
You subconsciously begin to thrust your hips against his slick fingers, his hold on you tight. You accidentally moan as he starts to grind against your ass.   
The hand that was caressing your breast abruptly grabs your throat, restricting your airways.  
"What did I say to you?" he demands. You slap at his arm pathetically, squirming under his grasp. You start to feel dizzy and he releases your throat. He lets go of you and you hear nothing for a moment as Ocelot undoes the buttons of his shirt.  
When you hear a zipper, you try to look behind you but are averted back.  
"Eyes forward," he snaps.


End file.
